Lions walk with lions
by Gold Crocodile
Summary: Post manga, 2004/2005. Anna après le Shaman Fight, quel avenir ?


**Titre : Lions walk with lions**

 **Auteur : Corporal Queen / Gold Crocodile**

 **Disclaimer : blablablablaaa**

 **Rating : T**

 **Note : Comment ça je me lance encore dans une fic alors que 874965 autres attendent d'être updatées ? Et alors ? xD **

**L'idée traîne depuis un moment mais la rédaction n'a commencé que cette nuit, en période de rush pour le NaNoWriMo. Il s'agit à la fois de donner ma vision d'Anna et de la façon dont elle pourrait évoluer, et aussi de faire une fic tranquille, surtout réflexive / slice of life. Je pars sur le contexte du canon (donc post SF, Anna fiancée à Yoh, tout ça), mais je glisse vers des interprétations à moi. Pairing surprise à venir, je vous laisse essayer de deviner lequel.  
**

 **Je pars en yolo improvisé total, mais j'ai envie. Et puis c'est pas le genre de fic qui nécessite un scénario méticuleux, ça devrait passer.**

 **Je vous recommande d'écouter Lion de Hollywood Undead en lisant, l'inspiration vient en grande partie de là.**

 **J'espère que ma vision du personnage d'Anna vous convaincra. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Sur des chemins étroits

 _Do you see a lion when you look inside of me ?_

* * *

 **2004.**

Les contours d'Osorezan se dessinaient lentement dans la brume, et le train s'arrêta finalement à Aomori dans un crissement de roues. Anna se releva lentement, épousseta machinalement sa robe, et avec son sac à main pour seul bagage, quitta le wagon. Agressée par l'agitation et les bruits du quai, elle se hâta de quitter la gare, l'esprit ailleurs, le corps engourdi. Une douleur diffuse irradiait encore son ventre et elle se sentait toujours vaporeuse, mais on lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela, que cela passerait vite. Elle l'espérait. Elle n'avait pas envie de se souvenir plus longtemps.

À son rythme, elle prit le chemin de l'auberge, avec des pas d'automate, dédaignant le bus bondé qui aurait pu la conduire plus rapidement. Elle avait besoin d'air frais, de toute manière. La discussion à venir ne serait pas aisée, il lui fallait se réveiller, reprendre ses esprits, rassembler ses idées, ses mots. Ce n'était pas simple. Le moindre caillou sous ses pieds lui paraissait une montagne tant elle peinait à avancer. Son ancienne maison émergea au bord de la route, bien trop vite à son goût, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas comment annoncer une pareille nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle franchit le portail, elle avait presque décidé de renoncer, de se contenter d'une visite de courtoisie et de garder son secret bien à l'abri. Ce serait plus simple, tellement plus simple. Mais si elle ne se confiait pas à Kino, elle ne se confierait jamais à personne. Alors, lorsqu'elle prit place devant son thé, soulagée de pouvoir s'asseoir à nouveau, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait faire.

La vieille dame fit glisser le paquet de senbei en sa direction, l'invitant à se servir, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Elle n'avait pas revu sa protectrice depuis la période du Shaman Fight, mais il n'y eut aucune démonstration d'affection. Rien d'exubérant, en tout cas. Mais la façon dont elle prononça son prénom pour l'accueillir était autant d'embrassades contenues, et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un effet secondaire de la fatigue, de cet état vaporeux dont elle peinait à se débarrasser, mais ses yeux piquaient exactement comme si des larmes s'y attardaient. Elle aurait dû revenir plus tôt ici. Quand bien même il n'y aurait pas eu de véritable raison, elle aurait dû.

Comme elle ne disait rien, Kino parla la première :

– Tu as l'air ailleurs. C'est l'anesthésie ?

Le morceau de senbei que Anna venait de croquer passa de travers, manqua de se coincer.

– Pardon ?

La vieille itako soupira.

– Tu m'as un peu déçue, cette fois. Je te pensais plus maligne. Tu es mineure. Le numéro de téléphone associé à ton dossier est toujours le mien. Ton médecin a appelé il y a une heure, il voulait s'assurer que tu étais bien rentrée. D'après lui, tu aurais dû te reposer un peu plus longtemps... Petite sotte.

Anna grinça légèrement des dents, plus pour son propre manque de jugeote et pour la pique finale qui lui rappelait ses bêtises de petite fille que pour l'état de fait en lui-même. Au fond, cela lui simplifiait bien l'existence que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi. En revanche, elle craignait le jugement de Kino, qui semblait associer sa décision à une gaminerie irréfléchie, à une erreur. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, elle ajouta :

– J'espère que ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête ?

– Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix raisonnable. Les circonstances l'obligeaient.

À vrai dire, elle aurait pu ruser. Quelques semaines, ce n'était rien. Kino se chargerait probablement de lui trouver un autre époux, et alors... Elle aurait pu mentir à tout le monde, toute sa vie. Ce n'aurait pas été plus difficile que de se rendre à la clinique. Il n'y avait aucune solution facile. Elle avait simplement fait le choix de ne pas bâtir sa vie sur un mensonge, par cohérence d'esprit, par logique avec toutes les décisions précédentes au sujet de Yoh.

– Il faut tout de même l'avis d'un adulte, non ? s'enquit Kino. Ne me dis pas que c'est Mikihisa qui t'a accompagnée...

– Canna, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

– Tu fais de drôles de choix en terme de confiance.

– Elle ne parlera pas. Elle tient à son travail. Et je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main. Ryû est trop fidèle aux Asakura, et à Yoh en particulier.

C'était vrai. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que la bonne vieille fraternité masculine aurait su passer au-dessus de la crainte qu'elle était capable de susciter. Les Hanagumi sauraient se taire, à la fois par loyauté féminine et par prudence. Si Kino sembla partager son point de vue sur ce fait, son ton se fit plus sévère lorsqu'elle reprit :

– Il est fort à propos que tu évoques la famille. Ce bébé lui appartenait. Es-tu bien certaine de mesurer très précisément les conséquences ? Cela ne plaira à personne. Shaman Fight ou non, l'héritier est toujours très attendu.

– Rassurez-vous, Tamao m'a paru encore très fraîche la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, assura Anna, se permettant une pointe d'humour. Elle a bien trente à quarante ans devant elle pour rattraper la situation.

Une ride légère se creusa sur les joues de la vieille dame, et Anna sut qu'elle retenait un rire.

– Alors tu n'es plus en colère ?

– Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Elle n'avait jamais réussi à l'être. Ne l'avait même pas souhaité. Tout lui avait paru d'une logique si simple, s'était enchaîné avec un tel naturel qu'elle ne voyait pas comment les choses auraient pu tourner différemment. Tamao, sous son égide, était devenue son égale, sa semblable, presque sa remplaçante, développant les qualités d'une Anna, tout en gommant les défauts qui y étaient associés par sa propre personnalité. Elle avait regardé s'opérer ce changement avec une acceptation sereine, ayant tout le temps d'anticiper et d'assimiler calmement les conséquences d'une telle évolution chez la petite.

« Il y a deux choses à ne jamais oublier. La première, c'est d'arriver avec un peu de retard pour être sûre de réussir son entrée. La deuxième, c'est de savoir tirer sa révérence lorsque l'on n'est pas désirée. »

Tamao avait su appliquer la première leçon, à Anna de démontrer qu'elle comprenait la seconde. Une fois de plus, cela lui paraissait d'une grande logique, claire, précise, sans pour autant être brutale. Un ordre des choses. Son rôle était celui d'un soutien pour l'héritier Asakura, rien de plus. Elle avait pu prendre la place d'épouse parce qu'il n'y avait pas de concurrente en lice, mais l'essentiel était de lui permettre d'accomplir sa destinée jusqu'au bout. Si, à la fin, quelqu'un devait la remplacer, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Personne ne s'en apercevrait. Ce n'était pas le nom du figurant que l'on retenait, que l'on écrivait dans l'histoire en lettres dorées, mais celui du héros, car lui n'était pas interchangeable. Sa conclusion était la suivante : elle avait parfaitement tenu son rôle, et le héros se souviendrait d'elle. Le reste ne comptait pas, ni pour elle ni pour ceux qui entendraient l'histoire dans les siècles à venir. De plus, c'était une conclusion juste. Tamao avait mérité sa place. La loi universelle de première arrivée première servie ne tenait pas ici. L'excellence seule importait, et Tamao n'avait plus rien de la misérable orpheline sans avenir que les Asakura avaient prise sous leur aile. Au fond, Anna l'avait prédit. Le jour où Yoh était arrivé à Aomori, ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé de prime abord ? N'avait-elle pas dit _qu'il trouverait une autre épouse_? Tamao n'avait peut-être pas le monopole de la divination.

Kino l'observait en silence. C'était étrange de penser ainsi, de se dire qu'une aveugle _observait_ , mais il n'y avait pas d'autre terme : quand bien même elle ne la voyait pas, Anna savait qu'elle la jaugeait, l'évaluait, en permanence, de son esprit, de ses oreilles, de son sixième sens de vieille dame aguerrie. Finalement, elle conclut :

– Bon. C'est une forme de sagesse en soi, j'imagine. Ce n'est simplement pas la fin que je souhaitais.

Anna sourit doucement et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

– Peut-être parce que, de fait, ce n'est pas vous qui avez élevé la parfaite épouse, mais moi ?

– Toi _et_ Mikihisa, rappela-t-elle avec un tapotement d'ongle sec sur la table. Ne tire pas toute la couverture à toi, fillette.

Puis, avec quelque chose de malicieux dans la voix, elle enchaîna presque aussitôt :

– Et puis, tu ne restes pas sans rien, après tout. Le ciel a voulu que Keiko me donne deux petits-fils...

L'espace d'un instant, le regard d'Anna se fit aussi ombrageux qu'un ciel d'orage en réponse à la raillerie, mais elle se contenta de siroter posément son thé. Elle avait attaqué la première, après tout. C'était de bonne guerre. Ne jamais provoquer Kino. Les deux femmes terminèrent leur boisson en silence, souriant sardoniquement, chacune attendant de voir si l'autre poursuivrait les hostilités. La plus âgée brisa finalement la tension :

– Bon. Trêve de plaisanteries. Il est temps de parler avenir, ma grande.

Anna acquiesça, plus à l'aise sur ce terrain que sur le précédent. Elle avait passé suffisamment de temps à justifier ses choix et se trouvait lassée d'être la seule à les trouver logiques et justes. Kino tira une tabatière de ses manches amples et alluma sa pipe, comme si cela faisait partie de son costume d'ancienne tenancière qu'il lui fallait revêtir pour les circonstances. Anna, dans son état, ne se sentit pas vraiment de l'imiter, d'avance écœurée par la fumée âcre. Elle attendit patiemment que la vieille femme eût bourré son kiseru et demande, après avoir tiré une première bouffée :

– Alors, que va-t-il advenir du Fumbari ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

– Je le garde, bien entendu.

Hochement de tête satisfait de son interlocutrice. Comme elle sentait que les détails étaient vivement souhaités, Anna poursuivit :

– Ils n'ont rien tenté et ne tenteront rien pour tirer la couverture à eux. Ils pensent déjà avoir le mauvais rôle de l'histoire et se persuadent qu'ils ne pourront plus même m'approcher sans s'attirer mes foudres.

Elle eut un petit rire à cette pensée, mi-satisfaite mi-exaspérée de porter en permanence cette image de dragon qui ne tolère rien ni personne sur sa route. La simple idée qu'elle puisse prendre quelque chose avec détachement et sérénité semblait impensable, de toute évidence. Et force était de constater que ce ne serait pas forcément toujours un avantage. Yoh et Tamao l'éviteraient, à présent, alors qu'elle n'avait jamais exigé ni même souhaité une telle gêne entre eux. Tant pis pour eux. Et tant pis pour elle. Il lui restait l'essentiel, ce qui rendait Kino encore fière de l'avoir élevée : l'auberge. Elle n'avait jamais été dupe, Kino n'était qu'une retraitée nostalgique de l'âge d'or de son propre établissement. Le Yasui Ryokan n'était déjà plus qu'une grande maison où elle accueillait les rares apprenties à l'époque où Anna avait débarqué en petite orpheline sans nom et sans bagage, et aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien du tout. La vieille itako passait ses journées entre les murs silencieux à regretter le temps jadis et ne dérogeait pas à la tradition des adultes projetant leurs rêves perdus sur leurs enfants. Elle aurait eu le cœur brisé si le Fumbari Onsen s'était retrouvé entre les mains d'une fille qu'elle n'avait pas elle-même formée. Quant à Anna, elle avait vu avec soulagement le rêve de la vieille femme devenir le sien. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se forcer pour cela, et avait pu suivre l'apprentissage dispensé par son aînée sans rébellion aucune. Il n'y avait pas eu d'héritage reçu à contrecœur, et personne ne garderait de dette.

Du moins l'espérait-elle. Il y avait différentes façons d'envisager la chose. Soit elle voyait une opportunité, un avenir, un héritage dont elle pourrait s'enorgueillir. Soit elle regardait son sort tracé comme une ligne droite, à vivre enfermée entre quatre murs et à attendre que le mari rentre, et devenait lucide sur son statut de vulgaire morceau de viande dont on marchande le destin, et elle se sentait sombrer dans un abîme de perspectives indésirables. Sagement, Anna rangea la seconde option et les ténèbres qu'elle contenait dans un recoin de son esprit et choisit de se sentir honorée.

* * *

 _I am a lion_

 _Born from things you cannot be_

* * *

– Bien, reprit Kino. Reste la question de ton cas, à présent.

Anna haussa un sourcil arrogant, affectant de ne pas être inquiète - elle _l'était_. Elle connaissait d'avance la proposition qui allait suivre, d'une logique implacable de femme d'affaires qui connaît les choix inévitables pour s'assurer la prospérité.

– Ton onsen est encore trop jeune pour rester sans protecteur. Il faut un deuxième salaire à la maison qui amortisse les premiers frais et couvre tes arrières pendant les périodes creuses. Tu y songes ?

– Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui. Je n'étais pas venue pour ça.

– Plus tu feras traîner, plus ta situation sera préoccupante. Tu n'as pas une journée à perdre. Même lorsque la décision sera prise et le prétendant trouvé, un mariage ne se fait pas du jour au lendemain - je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Détournant le regard malgré elle, comme si le paysage visible depuis la fenêtre pouvait lui inspirer une réponse satisfaisante, Anna soupira intérieurement. Elle redoutait par-dessus tout cet empressement, cette agitation. L'idée du mariage ne lui était pas entièrement intolérable – quoique devoir apprendre à accepter un nouvel inconnu dans l'intimité de sa maison lui donne d'avance des angoisses sourdes – , mais elle pensait mériter quelques mois de repos et de réflexion, en pareilles circonstances, avant de devoir y songer à nouveau. Quelques années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'on avait ainsi scellé son sort. On ne la considérait pas encore adulte – encore quelques mois avant la majorité, au moins aurait-elle un répit temporaire de ce côté – mais son regard avait déjà changé. Elle avait assez de recul à présent pour ne plus prendre les discours de Kino comme paroles divines. De grande sage indiscutable, Kino était devenue vieille femme rétrograde trop longtemps recluse à Osorezan, à mesure qu'elle-même passait de fillette à adulte dotée de discernement et d'un regard sur l'extérieur. Son avis ne comptait pas, bien sûr, mais il existait et serait difficile à faire taire.

– Peut-être, commença-t-elle - avant d'être immédiatement coupée.

– N'imagine même pas que tu peux t'en passer ou trouver une autre solution, petite fille. Si tu veux donner les meilleures chances au Fumbari, il n'y a pas à hésiter. Si tu penses qu'il est préférable pour toi de te débattre dans les difficultés dès les premières années et de t'en sortir à grands coups d'improvisation, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu fais erreur. Les ennuis frapperont bien assez vite à ta porte, inutile d'en chercher dès le début en jouant les fortes têtes.

– J'ai compris.

Elle digérait mal d'avoir été interrompue de la sorte - Kino était bien la seule à pouvoir se le permettre. La vieille femme sembla mesurer le poids de la discussion car elle ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes, comme pour la laisser récupérer. Anna fixait le fond de sa tasse, à présent, et elle n'y trouvait pas de solution, rien que du thé froid.

Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle finalement.

Silence.

– Si vous n'avez pas d'objection, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton un peu plus tranchant que désiré.

Kino la jaugea, et intérieurement Anna songea qu'elle s'en moquait. _Eh, la vieille, c'est toi qui m'as appris à mordre. C'est un peu tard pour le regretter._

– Tiens-moi au courant de ce que tu auras décidé.

– Bien sûr.

Et elle était rentrée, la tête vide, le cœur vide, le ventre vide. Fatiguée.

Le train la fatigua, la marche à pied la fatigua, les gens la fatiguèrent le temps qu'elle échappe aux rues fréquentées, mais alors que le soir tombait et qu'enfin elle arrivait à destination, la maison apparut dans son champ de vision, et la maison était joyeuse lorsqu'elle s'en approcha. Les lumières de la salle à manger jetaient leurs lueurs diffuses jusque dans le jardin, accueillantes, chaleureuses, appelant à revenir, à se déchausser et à aller s'asseoir.

Mais lorsque Anna franchit le seuil du Fumbari, le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. On s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon. Canna s'empressa de jeter son mégot de cigarette et de détourner le regard pour ne pas croiser celui de la maîtresse des lieux. Marion croisa les bras, ajustant par réflexe ses manches, craignant de ne pas être présentable. Mathilda retira la barrette fantaisie qui ornait ses cheveux et la cacha sous ses vêtements. Ryû se dépêcha de ramasser les miettes de biscuit et de rassembler les verres qui traînaient sur la table. La fête était finie. Anna n'avait rien dit, pourtant. Ils lui souhaitèrent le bonsoir et filèrent dans leurs chambres – non sans avoir proposé, chacun, de lui servir un thé ou tout ce qu'elle voudrait d'autre, ce qu'elle déclina.

Et la maison parut vide aussi, d'un seul coup. Anna aurait dû aller se coucher, mais elle resta à regarder dans le vide par la baie vitrée, assise à table. Finalement, elle alluma la télévision et resta éveillée jusqu'à l'aube.

Le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pas bougé. Ryû, toujours le premier levé, la salua avec un petit accent inquiet dans la voix, mais ne fit pas de commentaire et déposa le plateau du petit-déjeuner devant elle. Anna y picora à peine. La douleur dans son ventre était encore là. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de manger.

Elle passa le reste de la matinée assise en tailleur sur la terrasse, avec un ouvrage de couture pour s'occuper les mains, effilochant machinalement les chutes de fil tombées dans les plis de son yukata, plus absorbée par ses pensées que par sa tâche. Dans son dos, des bruits de ferraille venus de la cuisine attestaient que Canna et Ryû travaillaient, tandis que Marion et Mathilda s'occupaient du ménage. Lorsqu'elle n'entendait plus rien, il lui suffisait de taper sur le carillon avec l'embout métallique de sa pipe pour signaler son mécontentement, et ses ouailles se remettaient au travail au son de cloche.

La routine s'était installée en peu de temps au Fumbari Onsen, à peine rompue par le départ de Yoh et aussitôt relancée. Il passait parfois avec Tamao, en rasant les murs - car elle travaillait encore parmi eux bien qu'elle ait assuré qu'elle prendrait son congé sous peu - et c'était presque comme avant. Les Hana comméraient gentiment dans leur coin, sans que cela paraisse très inquiétant ; Anna ne doutait pas qu'elles se lasseraient bien vite. Les choses suivaient leur cours, tout semblait en ordre, chacun se connaissait, et elle n'était pas vraiment pressée d'introduire quelqu'un de nouveau ici, tout en sachant que cela passerait bientôt de l'ordre de la nécessité à celui de l'urgence. En l'absence du salaire d'un mari pour assurer ses arrières, l'auberge ne resterait pas longtemps au meilleur de sa forme. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait piégée par ses propres convictions, ses propres choix et son mode de vie tout entier.

La solution la plus évidente pour n'importe quelle autre femme eût été de prendre une indépendance réelle, un autre travail et de garantir elle-même sa survie. Ne compter sur personne d'autre pour subvenir à ses besoins. Mais Kino ne l'avait pas élevée dans cette optique, ne lui avait rien appris qui lui permette de sortir du rôle qu'on lui avait attribué. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas vu le monde évoluer, malgré sa sagesse. Ou peut-être se figurait-elle que le nom des Asakura garantirait toujours un avenir sûr, en parallèle de la société humaine sans pour autant la quitter véritablement. Visiblement, personne n'avait prévu le cas de figure présent.

De plus, au-delà de ses propres intérêts, Anna n'oubliait pas - n'oubliait jamais - qu'il n'était plus question uniquement d'elle-même dans l'affaire. Fort à propos, Mathilda, probablement en plein bavardage avec sa cadette, éclata de rire si fort qu'on l'entendait nettement depuis l'extérieur, et Anna fit sonner de nouveau le carillon pour lui rappeler sa présence, pas dupe quant au fait que le ménage ne devait pas avancer très vite. Leur insouciance à tous continuait à l'émerveiller et à l'exaspérer chaque jour. A croire qu'aucun de ses employés ne réalisait à quel point la situation risquait de tourner en leur défaveur, de tous les menacer du spectre grinçant du chômage, de la rue, de la vie sans lendemain, avec aucune qualification officielle à présenter sur le marché du travail et un trop maigre baluchon sur l'épaule. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus dans le monde réel, ils étaient restés déconnectés, quatre ans encore après la fin du tournoi.

Et c'était précisément parce qu'ils ne réalisaient pas ce qui les attendait qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de les abandonner. Parce qu'ils se figuraient tous avec une telle évidence qu'elle les protégerait quoi qu'il advienne qu'ils ne prenaient pas même la peine de s'inquiéter, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur de l'estime qu'ils lui portaient.

Alors ses pensées pouvaient bien divaguer de solutions en solutions, toutes plus idiotes et irréalisables les unes que les autres, Anna ne se mentait pas à elle-même : le seul véritable choix qui les sauveraient, c'était de reproduire l'unique schéma qu'elle connaissait. Trouver un nouvel époux, organiser un nouveau mariage arrangé, quand bien même cela revenait à s'enfermer dans le cercle vicieux qu'elle avait cherché à briser en laissant partir Yoh. Cela n'avait pas de sens, au fond. L'autoriser à partir, lui, pour son bien et son bonheur, et en enfermer un autre à la place. Égoïste et idiot, voilà ce que c'était. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle ne se retrouverait pas dans une situation identique après un an de mariage, ou deux, ou trois, ou peu importe.

Elle regrettait de n'avoir personne pour la conseiller. Habituée à prendre toutes les décisions pour les autres, elle ne s'était entourée d'aucun ami comme elle. Les seuls sur qui elle comptait étaient de ceux qui attendaient qu'elle réfléchisse pour eux et auraient été bien incapable de lui dire quoi faire. Kino ne comptait pas : Kino avait déjà une décision arrêtée. Elle n'avait plus qu'à retourner la voir à Aomori pour écouter sa décision et hocher de la tête. Il n'y aurait pas de discussion si elle écoutait Kino.

Se forma alors l'idée inattendue qu'il ne fallait, en conséquence, pas y retourner. Ni téléphoner. Ni rien du tout. Cette pensée lui donna un vertige. Avancer seule. Décider seule. Sans la toute-puissante éminence grise discrète qui donne des instructions en coulisses. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil du côté du Fumbari, comme si elle craignait qu'on n'entende ses réflexions. Pour Ryû et Canna et les autres, ça ne changerait rien. Ils ne s'imaginaient probablement pas leur patronne si dépendante des choix d'une autre. La Anna qu'ils se figuraient prenait ses décisions seule et n'écoutait qu'elle-même.

Il fallait devenir cette personne, réalisa-t-elle. Pas demain, pas dans un an. Aujourd'hui.


End file.
